Love Has No Bounds
by seritha
Summary: A little one shot about the final battle that ended two of Hermione's best friend's lives.


**Disclaimer: This is so familiar, i've done this thousands of time. So if you think I own this I suggest you go speak to someone.**

_'Go when I tell you to, promise me you will,' he had begged her. Tears burned his eyes as he gazed down into hers._

_'I can't, I won't ever leave you. Please don't make me do this,' she had begged as well, her hands tightening in his. _

_'I don't want you to be there, I don't want to lose you as well.'_

_'You won't lose me, you won't ever lose me,' she had told him. She had said it so forcefully that even she believed what she was telling him. 'I won't turn and run from you, knowing what could happen to you. I love you, I won't leave you.'_

_'Please, please, promise me you will go when I tell you.'_

_'I can't, I can't promise you that.' _

_His eyes burned with pain, sorrow, and love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. Their eyes met. He knew she would never leave him, she couldn't do it, she loved him too much. He loved her as well, that's why he didn't want her there but she would stay, no matter what._

_'I don't want to see you hurt.'_

_'Things will turn out well. Then we can be together, forever. We can finally be who we are,' she whispered. 'No more fear, no more worries, only us, just us.'_

_He closed his eyes, his heart aching. Neither of them knew what was about to happen to them. How could they have known? _

_The headed out onto that battlefield, gazing down at what would be the final confrontation with Voldemort. They knew that many would die and that was why no one had known. It was them, just them, that were finally going to end this war. _

_Voldemort had approached them, Death Eaters following behind him. 'So, you believe you two will defeat me?'_

_'We will," he had said in a strong confidant voice. Her hand held his tightly, her wand held tightly in the other. _

_'You two will die today and I will rule the world,' Voldemort had said just before sending his Death Eaters to kill them._

_They had fought, back-to-back, making sure they were together. 'Go, take him.'_

_'I won't leave you to them,' he had whispered back._

_'Do it, do it now! I can take them, you must finish this. Don't do this because you have to Harry, do this because it's for you.'_

_'No, this is for us,' he had told her just before sprinting off to face Voldemort. She had to watch him head straight into what could be his last moments or Voldemort's. With a heavy sigh she sprinted down into the fray to head off the advancing Death Eaters._

_Their laughter was cold and held no real emotion to it. 'What are you doing here girl?' One of them sneered._

_'Here to watch your precious Harry die tonight?' Another asked._

_'So he's got a girl on the side, how cute,' a third said loudly, making the others laugh. _

_She just gazed at them as if they were completely stupid. 'Oh aren't you all the mature ones. You sound like a bunch of children.'_

_'Watch your mouth you little tramp, we could kill you in a heart beat,' the first one sneered._

_She laughed a cold, cruel laugh. 'You're all pathetic, you couldn't kill Wormtail if he was standing two feet in front of you.'_

_That was when the curses began to fly. Having practiced so much she could easily maneuver around them with ease. Her curses were few but they always hit their target. Before long she was faced with only three Death Eaters. One was Wormtail, the traitor who had led Voldemort straight to Harry's parents. The second was Lucius Malfoy, who had given her the diary in her first year. The third was Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been the cause of Sirius' death. _

_She felt a new sense of hatred towards the three before her. "I'll make you pay. You', she pointed to Wormtail, 'for destroying my loves family before he could ever experience having them. You', she pointed to Lucius Malfoy, 'for giving me that damn diary in my first year. And you', she pointed finally to Bellatrix, 'for killing Harry's godfather.'_

_'You'll be the one dieing tonight little girl,' Malfoy sneered and the battle began._

_Time seemed to halt as the battle raged on. Hexes and curses were flying by at such speeds it was a wonder she was still standing. Her eyes blazed with power and fury that could not be curbed until she had completed what she had come to do. _

_The only thing she could think of was avenging those that had been lost. Getting even with those that had caused so much pain and destruction without so much as blinking an eye. The ones who would have killed her family with a smile on their faces. She was here to keep them from living on. To keep them from harming others._

_A cutting curse slit Bella's throat, killing her instantly. A bludgeoning spell snapped Wormtail's neck. She now faced Lucius. The one who would pay a heavy price._

_He shot the killing curse at her and she jumped to the side. Her cutting curse ripped his left shoulder off. He screamed in agony and anger. Lucius dropped to his knees, wand forgotten._

_'I told you you'd pay,' she said as she came to stand in front of him, her wand aimed at his throat. He glared at her before her curse killed him. _

_She wiped blood off her face from where she got hit by a curse. Her eyes surveyed the dead and she just shook her head. With a deep breath she took off running to find him. She knew he would be battling Voldemort, but she had no idea where. _

_A loud explosion brought her attention to a valley between some hills. She crested the top of a hill and gazed down at the battle before her. They were locked in battle, a very gruesome one at that._

_She took a deep breath and headed down to the battle. She wasn't going to let him do this alone. He needed to know she was there for him, always. She blocked the curses that flew at him, drawing both of their attention to her._

_'Can't do anything on your own Potter? Need a girl to help you?' Voldemort sneered hatefully._

_'You'll regret not taking her seriously,' Harry said with a grin. 'She's downright scary when she's mad.'_

_'I especially don't take well to people trying to kill my boyfriend,' she snapped hatefully._

_'What's this Potter has got himself a girlfriend? Her parents actually approve of her dating a man who is marked for death?'_

_'Not at all but I love him and I will stick with him no matter what.'_

_Voldemort laughed. 'Follow him to death. You remind me of Lily before I killed her.'_

_'My Mum was powerful,' Harry snapped. 'She saved me from your ugly face.'_

_'Now you'll be joining her soon enough. Tell her I say hello.'_

_The battle raged on. Voldemort was still more powerful then the two of them combined but they were holding their own._

_The killing curse was fired. Two from her and Harry, the final two from Voldemort. It seemed as if time stood still as the four curses headed towards their intended targets. The two curses slammed into Voldemort's chest, throwing him to the ground. His eyes became lifeless, he was dead. _

The final two curses hit Harry and her, knocking them both to the ground. They fell backwards and managed to land side-by-side. Their heads angled toward each other and the pictures began to fade.

The room was silent. Many people were crying, others were just too stunned to do anything. Slowly Hermione Granger got to her feet and approached the podium. Everyone's eyes trained on the young witch. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Three days ago the wizarding world celebrated the defeat of Voldemort," she started. "Today we are here to mourn the loss of two very brave souls. Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley, saviors of the wizarding world. After Harry's fifth year he lost his godfather and began to seclude himself from the world around him. Ginny and I couldn't stand the lose of someone so important to us. He was like my brother, but he was also my best friend. For Ginny it was because she loved him and wanted to be with him.

"Together we came up with an idea. An idea to save Harry. We came to support him, writing him constantly about anything and everything we could think of. There was no point in dwelling too much on what had happened, he would talk to us in time. When he came to the Burrow tensions were high. For some reason nobody seemed to take him seriously. No one watched out for him or treated him like part of their family. This infuriated Ginny and I. How can you people be so dense? How can you turn your backs on someone who was going to be saving your life?

"He began to open up to us because we were the only ones who didn't shun him. I watched as the two most important people to me found love only to have it ripped from them. It was forbidden. Why? Because Harry was at risk of being killed and no one wanted to chance Ginny's life. But what was the point in ripping away all of his happiness? Would he ever _want_ to save the world if he had nothing to live for? So we broke the rules.

"They could stay together as long as no one found out. We made sure of that. You denied people their happiness. You denied the one man who would save us all the one thing he craved. To be accepted. To feel loved. To feel as if he truly belonged. Those two saved you. They saved everyone at the risk of their lives and their happiness. You saw it with your own eyes how much they loved each other. That is what saved us all. I've lost the two most important people to me. I hope you are all happy. You get to live your lives free of this fear. They…they never even knew what it meant to live."

Hermione stepped down, ignoring anyone who tried to speak to her. Dumbledore got in her way. "Miss Granger, where are you heading?"

"I don't intend to come back to the wizarding world. You're all barbarians. Especially you!" She snapped her eyes furious.

"Me?" Dumbledore asked shocked.

"Yes you! You were the one that told everyone it wouldn't be safe for your precious pawn to be distracted. To keep Ginny 'safe'. You killed them just as much as Voldemort did and I refuse to be apart of a world that can do something like this. I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed that I _ever_ looked up to _you._" She stalked off.

Once outside of the chapel she took a deep breath and continued her walk.

"A stirring speech my lady," a voice said from behind her.

"Very stirring, I am quite pleased," a second voice said.

Hermione smiled as she turned to face the two figures. Harry and Ginny stood together, arms wrapped around each other, with huge grins on their faces.

"For a moment there I though you would deck poor old Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said.

"I wanted to."

"I'll bet you did," Harry said. "Thank you Hermione, for everything you've done."

"I owe it to the both of you. You are family," she said with a smile.

Ginny untangled herself from Harry and wrapped Hermione in a hug. "You will always be family to us Hermione. We owe you so much."

"You helped us be able to spend time together. To really understand what love means."

Hermione smiled at them, brushing away tears. "Where are you two going now?"

"To build our home in Scotland," Harry said with a grin. "We intend to settle down and start our family."

"What about you?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Not sure, I'll think of something."

"Our door is always open to you Hermione, no matter what. Which reminds me we have someone who would like to speak with you." Ginny got a wicked grin on her face.

"Hello Hermione," a deep, distinctly male voice said from behind her. Hermione turned.

"Viktor!"

"Hello," he said with a grin.

"Your English! Its amazing."

"He had a good tutor," Harry chimed. "Well we must be off, the plans for the house need to get done."

"We intend to have you two visit, we'll make nice rooms for you. Should she be attached to the main library or her own?" Ginny asked Harry as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I think her own would be sufficient, the main library would just be too hard to find her in," Harry said with a grin.

"True, true."

The two apparated away leaving Hermione and Viktor alone. "It's been too long," she said to him.

"We've been busy. Care for dinner?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N: Well here I am. This was a one-shot that if I really wanted to I could turn this into one heck of a story but alas I wanted to do something SIMPLE. This was written a few months ago but my computer froze up on me and I lost half of it, which is why I save a lot now. SO I got it finished and decided what the heck why not post something new! This is my new little one shot. Review if you want.**

**Seritha**


End file.
